


You Are Beautiful

by Cicadaemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soft homo, Yuuri is beautiful and deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: Soft and loving moments shared one night between Victor and Yuuri. Gayness ensued.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliFyre/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my very beautiful fake girlfriend, AliFyre. 
> 
> If we were ever in this situation, I would be Yuri and you'd obviously be perfection itself, Victor.

It had started off as simple kisses stolen throughout the night. The first was when Victor had picked Yuuri up for their date; a celebratory dinner in honour of their 6 month anniversary. Victor had always been so open to both receiving and giving affection and that night had been no different. As the night progressed, Yuuri found himself getting braver and braver. He reciprocated the gentle touches and soft kisses not caring if anyone judged them. He was sure that a fan or two would take a picture of their openness and send it to some gossip outlet in hopes of a quick buck. That didn’t matter. Eventually those public kisses led them to where they were now at the end of the night. The two lovers cuddled with each other in a post coital bliss with tendrils of sleep trying to grasp and pull them under.

Yuuri shifted as gently as he could so he could drape his arm around Victor’s waist. His eyes were still closed, the lack of sight had heightened his other senses. He could both hear and feel his lover’s soft breath as it crossed his face with an added sensation that came from how sensitive his body felt in the afterglow of sex. Yuuri smiled contently feeling more at peace than he did in any other aspect of his life. A side from on the rink of course.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Victor’s neck and gave a sigh. Sleep seemed to be winning over him, but he was drawn out of it by Victor’s soft voice.

“Still awake.”

Yuuri smiled again. He had always been amazed by how fluent Victor’s Japanese was in contrast to Yuuri’s choppy Russian. Despite how confidently he would speak Yuuri’s native language there was still that unmistakable accent that gave away Victor’s nationality if the very European look didn’t already.

“I suppose I am,” Yuuri replied stifling a yawn. As much as he wanted to sleep there was no way he would give up an opportunity to talk. “Are you awake?”

A soft laugh. “That is very debatable. Was… was it good for you?”

Yuuri opened his eyes, relishing the way his eyes burned for lack of sleep. He looked up to Victor who looked as tired as Yuuri felt. There was a sort of giddiness in him that gave away to wanting to play around with him, knowing that his lover would take it in light.

“I suppose it was good considering it’s you,” He said with a teasing lilt. “Was I good enough?”

“Always,” Victor responded breathily, his eyes filled with mirth. He then gave his best bedroom eyes and god did they work. Yuuri couldn’t help, but think back to how they had fallen onto the bed earlier and how Victor had given out the most delicious laugh before giving him that exact look. The thought of it sent a flash of heat into the pit of his stomach and he found himself blushing. 

Victor brought his hand up to Yuuri’s face and softly caressed his cheek with two fingers. Again Yuuri found himself reminiscing this time to how he had made Victor moan and gasp with his own fingers. He had loved the noises the Russian would make during sex, but it was always shocking in the moment to him. How could someone make such a noise? It always added to Victor’s perfection in his eyes.

“I don’t think I will be able to sleep,” Victor spoke still tracing the soft outline of his face. “I can’t go to bed sweaty. I need to bathe.”

A smile appeared again on Yuuri’s face, knowing immediately what Victor was hinting at. 

“I hope I’m invited.”

“Always.”

They had gotten out of the bed not long after and Yuuri was quick to resume contact between them. Their fingers laced together and he found himself leading Victor to the bath. He had watched with reverence as Victor’s filled the tub for them, taking in the sight of the curve of his face and fine ass. He had turned around and gave a smug smile when he saw Yuuri staring. Victor had slipped into the bath first with grace. On the other hand Yuuri had no such luck and fell back against Victor’s chest with a laugh. The two of them sat there in silence for a while, washing each other. Or rather whatever parts they could reach. It was a comfortable silence before Victor spoke up.

“You are very beautiful. Do you know that? So beautiful.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck cause a goosebumps to rise up on his skin. Still he felt honoured at the compliment. He was so free with them, but it was always sincere and made Yuuri blush heavily.

“Where is this coming from,” He asked, turning his neck as far as comfortable. “Did I do something to deserve that?”

“Do you believe you don’t deserve the comment?”

Yuuri turned away and stared at the wall in front of him. Did he think he didn’t deserve to be called beautiful? True he felt like a third rate anything in contrast to Victor which never really bothered him. How could he compete with him? If humanity ever need a visual definition for beauty they would just have to take one of Victor’s selfies and there you would have it. He was well built and cut like a fine diamond. His speech and charm was something to make any person jealous. How could anyone be so good with people in the way Victor was? In Yuuri’s eyes he was the very definition and example of a perfect human being with himself being a poor imitation. Bootleg Victor.

And yet despite all of that he did feel beautiful, but only when Victor looked at him. The man always looked at him with this loving look making Yuuri feel as if he was ethereal. The way his name was said by those lips, the way those fingers traced his soft body, and he got a special smile reserved only for him. Yes, he wasn’t what society considered beautiful, but it didn’t matter as long as he was beautiful for Victor.

“Any comment you give me,” Yuuri said as he let his head fall back to rest on Victor’s shoulder, “Is one I will take happily.

Victor chuckled and though he couldn’t see his face clearly, Yuuri knew that he would be sporting that special smile. “What a good answer.” 

The sound of disturbed water and the feeling of strong, long fingers making there way into his hair burned itself into Yuuri’s memory. The way Victor’s fingers brushed and worked out any tangles was heavenly with Yuuri finding himself sighing contently. Again that feeling of peace washed over him.

“I love you so much,” Victor whispered, his voice full of love. The sound created a blooming feeling in his chest almost consuming him whole. He had no complaints against that. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being loved by such a wonderful person.

“I love you too. I love you so much.”

And so they kept sitting in the tub talking in quiet tones about meaningless things not minding as the water grew colder. The night ended with the two of them making their way back to the bed. Cuddling under the warm duvet, Victor traced his fingers against the softness of Yuuri’s lips with all that seemed to matter and existing in that moment was the two of them.


End file.
